


A Victory and a Tie

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alcohol, Competition, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, drunk handjob, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	A Victory and a Tie

Namor enters the hall of the castle and ignore the servants who scatter away. He has other matter of concerns. His wet feet makes loud step in the stone castle and he goes toward the king chamber. The prince knocks on the door. 

\- Von Doom! 

\- Prince Namor. Answers the king. 

\- Is everything ready? 

\- Yes. Shall we go? 

Namor nods and Doom gets up and shows the way to the prince. They go in some dark corridors and the king taps the code on the wall and they enter the hangar. The Atlantean takes his assigned plane and makes a sign to Doom. The king opens the hangar door and Namor flies away. He makes circles until he sees Doctor Doom’s plane going out and they head to the United-State. 

\- How many battle ships do you have? Ask Namor on the monitor. 

\- Two and a submarine. Answers the Latverian. 

\- Good. I do not want to involve my people. 

\- Naturally. You better take Miss Storm away before I land, I do not care for her as much as you do. 

\- Very well… 

Namor accelerates and soon enough, he sees the American border. He goes straight in New York downtown. The plan was they should draw attention on downtown so the Avengers would come see and it was going to let Doom and Namor have the Fantastic Four without being interrupted. The battle ships were for later. 

The two royals made an alliance following Richards taking back Susan after Namor manages to woo her in his palace, making her a succulent supper. But of course 

the petulant Reed had to come and take her from him again. Still bitter about it, the Atlantean prince did an alliance again with their old nemesis, which Doom was amused to accept. 

Namor drops some robots which Doom has modified to not be recognizable and flies away toward the Baxter building. The prince lands his plane on the roof and get out. He punches the Human torch before he can say a corny line and enters the building to make the beautiful Susan go away. He sees the Invisible Girl talking to Mister Fantastic and dashes toward them to spate the duo. Susan calls his name as he battles Mister Fantastic. 

\- Please, Susan, you should go away. Said the prince. 

\- Absolutely not! I have no idea why you’re here! Answers Sue. 

The heroine begins to attack the prince and Reed wraps his arms while he defends himself from the pretty blonde. 

They hear Ben shouting insults before passing through the wall in an explosion of dust and plywood. Doctor Doom walks on the Thing like a carpet and shoots Richards with an electric gun. The hero cries out and let the prince go. 

Susan turns invisible and begins to attack Doom. The king scans the room to get her, but Namor makes him a sign that he’ll take care of her. The Latverian nods and attacks Reed Richards. The two genius soon enough disappear in the technological chaos they provokes, leaving Namor and Susan with Ben, Johnny still knocked out on the roof. 

Ben gets up and attacks the prince. Namor groans of frustration between the Thing and Susan attacking him. He begs Sue to get out, but she refuses and begins to attack her as well before he’s trapped. Grimm breaks a chair on Namor’s head and the prince is dizzy from the hit. He retaliates by taking Ben’s arm and twists it. He hears the stones and bone break along with the shout of pain. Susan attacks the prince while being invisible and throws him at every furniture in the room with her force field .The Invisible Girl and 

Ben attacks the Atlantean in the same time. Namor dodges and looks at the two heroes hitting each other, stunning themselves. 

Johnny finally arrives and tries to attack the prince. Namor laughs and goes in the kitchen, dodging the fireball. The Atlantean breaks the sink and it spills water. Johnny backs off and it gives an opportunity to Namor to attack the Human Torch. He catches the teen arms and twists them, but Johnny goes flame on again and it burns the prince’s palms. 

Johnny whimpers when his neck his grabs by Doctor Doom. Namor puts his two hands on his neck and tighten his grips. Doom uses electricity to prevent Storm from flaming on. The Human Torch faints. The two royals let him slumps on the ground and they get up. 

Namor grins with all his teeth and Doom chuckles. They’ve won. 

\- How did you take Richards out? Ask the Atlantean. 

\- I’ve trapped him in his own nuclear test room. Answers the king. 

\- Very good. Now we… Where is she!!? 

\- Seems she escaped. 

\- Find her! 

\- Miss Storm does not seem to be in the building anymore. We should go away fast before some other insects come around. 

Namor grunts and nods. He waits until Doom finishes installing in the plane the material he just stole and they get back at his castle. Doctor Doom may have promised him to… facilitate his invasion on American soil. 

They get on each other’s planes. Namor goes away first, and while approaching the end of the island, he heard an explosion and sees the Baxter building has fallen. Doom’s plane appears in his radar. 

\- Was that necessary!? Asks Namor. 

\- A precaution to be sure Richards is dead. Answers the Latverian. 

\- They’re cockroaches. He’ll come back. 

\- Perhaps. But let’s concentrate on the continuation of the plan. 

\---------------------------------- 

Once they arrive at Doom’s castle, the king orders a big supper for their victory. 

The buffet is set and the two kings sit and discuss the rest of the event to come. 

\- We shouldn’t go for downtown directly, Namor. It’s way too obvious. Responded the king. 

\- It’s the center; it’s where it does the most damage. Most of the people are there. If we can get something to hypnotize them… 

\- Cliché. 

\- Maybe, but efficient. 

\- Very well. Doom can manage to do that for you. However, you shall not have my doom bots. It will be your war. I’ll assist you, and get you out of troubles if it happens, but nothing else. Doom has preparation to do outside New York. 

\- I know. Tell me, how much time haven’t you been able to beat the Fantastic Four? 

\- Ah… It has been a too long time. 

\- You did actually beat them? 

\- Yes. They are not invincible. Especially against my intellect. And you? 

\- … 

\- There’s a first to everything. Said Doom, chuckling. 

Namor scowls at the king and continues to drink and eat. Doom may be insufferable sometimes, but being on his side has many advantages. An old servant comes to murmurs in the king’s ear and the villain nods. 

\- The Fantastic Four are alive, but not apt to fight again. Announces Doom. 

\- Then we must act before they can fight again. Tomorrow. What is this? Asks Namor. 

\- Your beverage? 

\- Yes. 

\- A Pinot noir. 

\- Excellent. 

\- Nothing less should enters my castle. 

\- Should I be flattered? 

\- Yes. 

Namor smirks and continues to drink. Until he’s tipsy and he begins to insult the servants and guards and slightly weeps. 

\- I shouldn’t have drank that much. Said the prince. 

\- Indeed, your metabolism almost emptied half of my winery. Respond Doom. 

\- Mmmmh… 

\- You have a good reason to celebrate. It is unfortunately not every day you can beat the Fantastic Four. It will bring you a bit of respect from the irritating Storm and Grimm. 

\- Mmm… Why do you hate them so much? 

\- They are cockroaches in my path of world peace. They refuse to understand by voices, so I use violence. 

\- Doesn’t seem like it with Richards… 

\- Richards and I have different view over the world. I have to use other methods with him because his intellect is greater than his idiotic friends. 

Namor takes another bottle of wine. Oh this victory is not as full of joy he would like it; Susan isn’t at his side. Not that Doom wouldn’t procure him some blonde women to slake his thirst. He begins to eye the young servant which is removing the plates of the table. The king notice and makes a sign to her. The young woman glances at prince and takes a color near crimson. 

\----------------------------- 

Namor gets out his chamber, naked, too drunk to care, and walks around. The woman didn’t have enough stamina. The prince goes in the kitchen and continues to drink. Won’t stop, can’t stop. Right now he feels ready to fight. He goes outside and guards scramble away. Cowards. 

\- Do you wish that I call some SHIELD agent for you? Asks Doom from a balcony. 

\- You’re too good for me. Responded Namor. 

\- Everything for an honorable guest like you. 

Namor begins to beat trees waiting for the Americans to come. They come one hour later, Doom must knew that agents where hiding in his castle or in Latveria. The Atlantean punches them all square in face and even with his low reflex drown in alcohol, the agents are all down in ten minutes. 

However, the prince is satisfied and enters the castle back and demands food. He feels happy, he shall celebrate. His sober thoughts were sad over Susan Storm; his drunken thoughts are happy about victory. 

Doctor Doom joins him once again for the second buffet. The royals take a venomous pleasure to ridicule the heroes, the one thinking they are the summit of perfection, Namor even goes to caricatured and the wine flows and flows. The prince blacks out for a moment, but wakes up vomiting in a corridor. He notices he’s still naked. He goes back in the kitchen and the king seems to have waited for him. They continue to talk and even do little chat. Doom unfolds some projects for the future, even some dreams that sound like chimera in Namor’s ears. 

\- I never thought I could be so happy around someone like you. Said Namor taking a beer. 

\- Like Doom? What are you insinuating? Asks the king. 

\- Ha! Don’t tell you’re not aware of your own flaws. You can be so intolerable sometimes, but you’re making everyone doubt your villainess by this preparation, this meticulous calculation of plans and conversation. This unweaving will. You’re the first one I meet that can compete with me on that. First king I met that has such control over everything in his life. Over people… too. I’ve heard of a Wakandian, but… I believe I will prefer you over him. 

\- You better. I do not take lightly treason. 

\- Oh, nothing less than treason. Haha, and what would you do if I am a traitor? Oh king of the land? 

\- I could kill you. But I suspect you are familiar with cockroaches as well. 

\- We all are. But you since you can’t kill me. What will you do? You don’t scare me. 

\- Calm that tone down, Namor. 

\- Oh! The king does not enjoy to be mocked. 

\- You look like Loki. 

\- But I am not. I am better than him. He’s not even king when he could. Even though you... 

\- Me? 

\- Hahaha, you spilled blood for that throne. Do you think of your people, do you think they are happy to be stuck in the middle age? You are afraid. You’re a coward. 

\- No. My country can and will survive more war than yours, they will believe in me because I have got them out of the misery they were. I’ll teach you respect little prince. 

Doom jumps over the table, Namor didn’t saw it coming and he being drunker than his attacker doesn’t help fighting back the king. They fell off the table and chair and the Latverian pins the prince on the ground and begins to strangle him. Namor’s fighting urges come back and he begins to wreck the king armor. All the servants went away and the two royal fight until everything is broken in the place. 

\- Ah! This was great. I desire a woman once again. Mmmh, no they do not have the strength. Show me your endurance. Orders Namor. 

\- Wha-? 

Namor pins the Latverian on the ground. 

\- You let me an overture Doom. You won’t be able to hold for more than half than me. Like all the men on land. Said the prince. 

\- Very well, let’s see. Answers Doom, darkly. 

\- Oh, did I insult your pride? 

The king turns around so he’s on top and Namor’s shoulders are slammed painfully on the cold ground. Namor briefly thinks if the Latverian isn’t in fact the armor. No man under. It will be weird to see flesh other than the piercing brown eyes. This all what he sees right now, the cold metal of the mask is brushing his nose. 

Namor hisses when the cold gauntlet wraps his cock, of course, Victor von Doom, great king of Latveria, wouldn’t let him the honor of being touch by his own bare hand. However, the metal warms fast enough and the slick sensation is nice. 

\- I think I have to participate too. Said Namor. 

Doom let out a breath, a click sound is heard and Namor palpates the hip of the Latverian. He follows the tunic and goes under, palming the metal of the thighs and finally feel warm flesh. He grabs the flaccid cock with a tight grip and admires the control of Doom who didn’t even flinch. They look in the eyes of each other while stroking, searching to provoke some kind of reaction. Namor grips more tightly and runs his thumb on the head, but his tactic is broken by the cunning stroke of the king. Doom has the precision of a surgeon, but in the same time exploring the exoticism of the length between his fingers. He twists and goes down and his thumb traces the spot between the prince’s sack and penis. Namor retains his moan; he’ll have to step up his game. The Atlantean tighten his grips on the head, but uses his fingers on the side, almost pinching the flesh. After a couple of stroke of that order, Doom stiffens and Namor smirks. The Atlantean feels the pleasure building up fast, the excitation of superiority is drunken him even more and he arch his back when the king slide a finger on his perineum, before sliding that finger back to the top. 

\- Remove your mask, Victor. Orders Namor. 

\- I did not give you the permission to call me by that name. Respond curtly the Latverian. 

\- I have your phallus in my hand. 

\- Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything. 

Namor rolls his eyes before grabbing the king’s head and putting it on his shoulder and with his leg, outing aside Doom’s arm and wrapping on leg around his hips. They grunt as their cocks rub intensely together between their bodies. This particular sensation makes jolt of pleasure wash through their bodies. 

Namor breath is erratic and he feels like he want to hit the king, but instead he rolls around to be on top and while straddling the king, still rubbing their lengths together, tries to remove Doctor Doom’s mask with scratches and hits. He shouts in victory when he hears metal crack and Doom punches him in the sternum, making his loses his breath. The hit almost made Namor vomit and he sees red, hitting back the mask and head of the Latverian, in an ultimate effort to see the forbidden visage. Doom breaks several of his ribs, but he continues to hit and finally, he look at the mask flying away with a full teeth grin. He looks at the prize of his effort. Indeed, Doom is disfigured, but there is so much character and determination, it’s obsessing. However, the king is not as content and shout of rage before shoving the prince off him, projecting him meters away, his body painfully hitting the ground, and going away hiding his face. 

\- You think you are ugly, king? Asks Namor in an obscure tone, getting up. 

\- Shut your mouth. 

\- Let me see you again. Because the glimpse I had was too short to admire the magnificence. 

The Latverian stay silent. The prince gets near him and tugs his cape. 

\- We aren’t finish. I know you don’t like unfinished business. Your face is nothing compared to what you procure. Continues Namor in a honeyed tone. 

The Atlantean turns Doctor Doom around and looks him dead in the eyes, looking at brut rage, before slamming his lips on his. Their kiss is messy and harsh, but it relieves Namor from the fighting urge he has. He groans when the king grabs his shaft back, with his two hands, applying cold and warm on his cock, twisting in two different directions, pumping fast and tight, stimulating his cock in precise and efficient manners. Namor arch his back over the intense pleasure it gives and grabs the Latverian’s neglected cock to apply the same treatment. They moan softly before Namor kisses Doom again with such violence, it slams the king in the wall and it makes the whole structure slightly shake. Their tongues battle ferociously and the pleasure builds up. Namor circles his thumb while having a tight grab on the head of the Latverian’s cock, not knowing that precise 

movement makes him arch his back. Namor doesn’t know on what to concentrate on as pleasure builds up near his climax, the kiss, the stroke or the fact to not come, but he fails the last. He groans loudly and ends in a moan while spilling on the green tunic of the king. He slumps his head on the shoulder of the Latverian and calms his breath. He back off, moving slowly in the afterglow of the climax and Doom turns around to get his mask. 

\- Seems it’s a tie. Said Doom. 

Namor frowns and looks at his hands and belly. Indeed, semen covers his hips. He grins; he was right saying Doom was his equal. 

\- Then we’ll have to try again, to know who is really to most enduring. Said the Atlantean, ginning widely. 

\- Once you learn good manners. Answers the king curtly. 

Doctor Doom makes a sign and a doombot comes to assist the prince. Namor looks at his ally going out of the dining room and disappearing into the darkness of the corridors. He feels exhausted now, it’s been a long time since he has been exhausted like that. He should rest his body. They have New York to conquer tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
